Twins in Vegas/Transcript
opens to Christopher taking a shower as William and Micco are talking about something William: micco? i'm afraid jessica dumped christopher. Micco: what she dumped him?! William: yeah i was told by steven who was told by jolie who was told by lauren who was told by daniel who was told by stanford that it's over. Micco: with who?! William: i heard that she got back together with her old boyfriend Harold. Micco: Oh man this is gonna break his heart! what should i do? William: just find a way to tell him softly so he doesn't think you're lying about it! Micco: okay thanks william. William: yeah i've got a date with ashley. Micco: see ya. is seen walking out of the shower as micco has a worried look on his face as he asks what william wanted as he explains that jessica dumped him Micco: Jessica dumped you bro. Christopher: well i knew this would happen so i'm done with dating and i'm going to Vegas to stay there possibly for the rest of my life. leaves the scene with depression and janice knock on the door as christopher leaves through the back door as he hands the keys to Micco Micco: hello ladies what can i do for you? Jana: i heard you wanted to go out with me. micco: that's true. janice: can you bring your brother with you? micco: yeah of course he loves pretty girls. and janice leave the scene happily runs into the mansion to ask him to go out on a date with janice micco: please will you go with me? christopher: i already said i'm done dating girls! micco: please? please? please? christopher: fine but you owe me! micco: deal! and micco shake hands as the scene changes to his bedroom christopher: what should i wear? micco: how about your magician's outfit from El Cortez? christopher: perfect! changes to El Cortez in Vegas where Jana and Janice are seen waiting for them jana: your brother seems a tad upset. janice: more like a smidge. jana: but still very sad. micco: he's not sad are you christopher? doesn't answer but instead drops his head on the table in depression micco: uh aren't you gonna say anything? christopher: sorry. jana: it's not good to keep things bottled up. janice: it's rather bad to. christopher: i would tell you but you wouldn't want to know how bad it is. micco: good idea bro. micco: i'm going to go to the bathroom and when i get back you better be happy. leaves the scene christopher: the truth is jessica is a human micco just said she was a dog 'cause he didn't want me to ruin his date. starts crying as the girls cry too reenters the scene seeing them cry when he gets worried jana: there there sweetie pie cry on my shoulder. janice: he's crying on my shoulder. jana: he has two eyes doesn't he? two then look at micco with worried looks on their faces micco: so does anybody wanna play videogames? janice: how can you play video games when your brother's in pain? jana: if christopher needs comforting we're here for him *kisses his left cheek* janice: we think it's wonderful to see a guy who expresses his emotions. *kisses his right cheek* jana: come on let's go to the cinema. janice: our treat. christopher: okay i guess it'll help me forget. three leave micco and leave the scene walks to the RV to explain to Robin about the awful day he had micco: okay so i come back and they're all crying into their pizza. robin: i'm sorry but you got what you deserved you just couldn't let it pass since he was depressed. micco: is there no shoulder for me to cry on? jana and janice enter the scene laughing jana: that was awesome especially with the fastest ability of avoiding missels. christopher: i had fun. jana: so did we. janice: remember meet us for breakfast tomorrow. jana: juice and scones. and janice kiss christopher's cheeks and walk to the door blowing him kisses as they leave micco: hey i owed you remember? christopher: yeah i'm gonna need some money for breakfast tomorrow. micco: how much are scones? christopher: $10.00 dollars per person so $30.00 dollars in total. micco: i've got $75.00 dollars. *hands christopher $30.00 dollars* christopher: thanks bro. micco: yeah of course what are brothers for? Category:Transcripts Category:A-Z